Corday's Secret
by Mark-and-Elizabeth-fan-always
Summary: A day before Mark found out his brain cancer was back, Corday found out she was pregnant, but she never had the heart to tell him. Now, when a medical condition strikes her, chaos and fear insue. Oh and Luka watches Ella, which is not what he wants to do.
1. Default Chapter

Elizabeth Corday stands in the doorway watching her husband Mark Greene, who is dying of brain cancer. The condo they are staying at in Hawaii is where he wishes to be when he passes on, which will be very soon. Mark is talking to their daughter Ella about life and what is ahead for her and what he hopes for her in the future. He knows full well that he won't be there and desperately wants to be but can't. Elizabeth walks in. She hands Mark his vicodin, to manage the pain. Mark smiles gratefully, but then, he wants her to leave. He continues talking to Ella. "Ella, tell your mommy that she's a wonderful person, ok" Mark asks so much from a little toddler. "Everyday, okay" 


	2. Chapter 2

That was the last time Elizabeth was ever to see her husband sitting upright in a chair, fully aware of what was going on. An hour later, Mark passed away. Now, Elizabeth sat in her bed, a book in her hand, recalling that moment, which had taken place just a month and a half before. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a bout of morning sickness. Yes, just a day before Mark discovered he had brain cancer, she had found out she was pregnant, but she had never gotten to tell him. She felt guilty now, but she knew it would have torn him apart knowing he was leaving a wife, and three children: Ella, the new baby, and his daughter from a previous marriage, Rachel. She ran to the toilet, arriving just in time for the "event" of the morning, which had become recurring, like a bad guest star on a horribly disastrous television show. Elizabeth glanced at the clock, realizing it was time for her first day back at work since Mark had passed away. She was returning to County General Hospital, where she and Mark had worked. She got dressed and went into Ella's room and readied her for her first day of daycare.  
  
2 months and three days had now passed since her first day back at CGH, but Elizabeth was still very awkward about working there without her husband and lifetime mate, Mark. Elizabeth had been feeling quite nauseous the past day and was not surprised when Dr. Robert Romano, her and every other staff member, except the evil Kerry Weaver's worst enemy, mentioned she looked sick.  
  
"Elizabeth, you should go home, you look bad." Romano said.  
  
"My husband just died, I'm a new single parent and I feel nauseous! What do you expect?" she said extremely sarcastically.  
  
"Sorry!"  
  
"Yeah right!" she said under her breath. She did feel ill, but needed the distraction of work.  
  
As she walked away, she felt dizzy and fell to the ground, fainting. Romano called out for help, even though he himself was capable of handling the situation.  
  
A half hour later, Elizabeth awoke in Emergency Room 1. She focused her view and saw a worried Kerry Weaver standing over her.  
  
"Kerry?"  
  
"Yes. I have some bad news. You have severe gestational diabetes, but how can you have that..."  
  
"Kerry, I'm pregnant. Who told?"  
  
"Carter."  
  
"I'll hurt him..." she said.  
  
"They beat it out of me!" John said darting his eyes at Weaver. Elizabeth let out a slight laugh. "You see these bruises," he said pointing to his arm "that was Weaver and this cut, that was Romano!"  
  
"Liz, we're getting obstetrics down to confirm and get you admitted." Kerry said.  
  
"But Ella..." Elizabeth moaned. She did not need this right now.  
  
"One of us will take her. You need to be here for a few days." Kerry said. "I mean it!" she said, knowing it was for the best.  
  
The idea of Kerry Weaver, John Carter, Luka Kovac or Robert Romano caring for her beloved child, did not comfort her at all, as Kerry and Robert were insincere and insensitive, exactly the opposite of what a babysitter should be, and Luka was the hospital "playboy" and John had come out of rehab for drug abuse not too long before. And Abby Lockhart, the nurse was no better. She had just come out of alcohol rehab. She was not enjoying this at all. She sighed.  
  
"Oh joy." She groaned with displeasure. Boy, she wished Mark was there.  
  
None of the ER staff wanted to take Ella Greene. None were parents, and all were, frankly afraid of kids. John Carter was safe, due to his recent rehab stay as was Abby, to their enjoyment. When they realized this they danced in the hallway.  
  
"John, we don't have to babysit!" Abby said shuffling down the hall  
  
"I mean, maybe rehab was good for something." Carter said. Dr. Romano came by and whacked John on the head.  
  
"Carter and Abby, work. Rehab is bad, you dummies!" he scolded.  
  
At the nursing station, Kerry, Luka and Romano were debating over who got Ella for that particular night.  
  
"I have a date," Luka said in his thick, husky Croatian accent.  
  
"You always have a date!" Kerry said.  
  
"I have a dog." Robert said.  
  
"So..."  
  
"Kerry.." Robert said turning to the doctor, as Luka followed suit.  
  
"No... Sandy's sick... I can't" Kerry said reffering to her partner, Sandy Lopez.  
  
"You're lesbian partner is sick. So what?" Robert said. He hated the idea of homosexuality.  
  
"Don't talk about her that way!" Weaver demanded.  
  
"Well I don't care!" Robert shouted back, his temper flaring like the ignition of his nickname, Rocket.  
  
Luka tried to sneak away. Romano and Kerry stopped him.  
  
"Luka!' they said in unison.  
  
"Yes..." he said knowing what was coming next.  
  
"Guess who's watching Ella... YOU!" Romano said. When Luka looked pleadingly at Kerry, she nodded in agreement with Romano. Luka Kovac, was a dateless man for a few nights. 


End file.
